His True Purpose
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: Zane has always had an alien power source inside of him, Cynder and Garmadon both wish to wake it fully up to show his true purpose and personality. Chaos arises as he is fighting to stay good and fight his purpose. Every passing day Zane gets more hostile towards his friends and then it happens. Their best friend is no longer who they knew him to be.


Garmadon patiently waited for the ninjas to step into his base, so that they would be able to meet his dear student.

"I know we weren't supposed to come here, but despite what Sensei said, we need to defeat Garmadon." Cole said, walking into the main part of the base.

"I knew you boys wouldn't listen." Wu jumped down from his spot and walked over.

"Sensei!" The four were surprised.

"Let's go defeat my brother." Smiled Wu. The five walked into a room were a pentagram was drawn on the floor with chalk.

"Garmadon!" Cole said, noticing Garmadon leaning against the wall.

"Oh hello." Garmadon showed no signs of fear.

"Surrender the Mega weapon to us!" Kai shouted. Garmadon rolled his eyes.

"Boys, I want you to meet my student." Garmadon motioned to the other entrance to the room. Where Cynder walked in.

"This is Cynder." Garmadon said.

"Your student is a girl?" Kai started laughing. Cynder walked over to him and punched his face, knocking him off his feet. Cole went to punch her back but she whipped around and snagged his fist, she tighten her grip.

"I can break your bones easily." Cynder smiled, jumping up. A pentagram appeared under her feet and she front flipped to beside Garmadon. Her hands glowed cyan and the floor shimmered with cyan.

The five were shot back and were stuck to the wall, being held by chains. The pentagram on the floor glowed cyan.

"Why can't we move?!" Kai shouted.

"Magic." Cynder replied.

"Witchcraft!?" Cole exclaimed.

"No, fuck head. It's just magic." Cynder dully said. She suddenly twitched.

"Well isn't that interesting?" Cynder walked over to the nindroid.

"What's interesting?" Zane gulped.

"You have a piece of alien technology inside of you. And it must be stolen for that kind of technology the creator that makes it wouldn't give or sell no matter what. So your father was a thief." Cynder chuckled.

"My father was not a thief!" Zane shouted.

"Then how'd ya get your power source? It's special and is a piece I need functioning for a project of mine." Cynder said, smirking.

"Is the project you're speaking of the one I think you are speaking of?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes." Cynder backed away from the robot and turned her bracelet into its gun mode.

"Wheatley, charge up." A red glow surrounded the tip of the gun and started to grow. Cynder aimed and shot Zane, who screamed in pain.

"Zane!" Jay yelped.

"You bitch!" Kai shouted. Zane quieted after a while.

"I noticed you had no difficulties fighting a female, what about fighting your own friend?" Cynder watched Zane.

"You jerk!" Cole shouted, thrashing. Zane's eyes opened, instead of them being their usual ice blue, they were both red. Cynder walked over,

"What did you do to him!?" Shouted Kai.

"I didn't hurt him, I still need his power source functioning." Cynder said.

Zane shook his head, his eyes both turned back to their pale blue. He managed to use is power source and shock her.

"Hm? Did you just attempt to electrocute me?" Cynder bursted out laughing.

"What was that?! I've dealt with stronger cores before, so you'll have to do a lot better than that to hurt me." Cynder chuckled. Zane looked away, unsure of what else to do.

"Oh but now I know it will take more to make you change sides." Cynder said.

"I will never be on your side." Zane spat.

"Well then. ~" Cynder said. Her hands glowed brightly and suddenly Kai, Jay, Cole and Wu were gone.

"Where did they go?" Garmadon asked.

"Home but trust me, they won't come to our base for a while." Cynder said. Garmadon nodded and left the room.

"You're lucky I need your power source working, so I'll just need to exhaust it." Cynder chuckled.

"W-What are you going to me?!" Zane yelped.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. ~" Cynder gently pulled down his pants and underwear.

"What are you doing?!" Zane shouted, blushing.

"Like I said, I need to exhaust your power source so you can't hurt me." Cynder winked and started to suck on the organ in front of her. Zane's voice flooded out, he yelled rejections but couldn't help but moan.

"Despite your rejections, I'd say you liked that. ~" Cynder gulped down the cum in her mouth.

Zane's breathing was ragged, he looked exhausted.

"Hm. ~" Cynder was pleased with herself. She walked off, smiling.

A couple weeks later.

Despite the constant draining of his power source, Zane wasn't actually treated all that badly. Garmadon would say rude remarks but never harm him. Cynder simply made sure that his power stayed at a docile level, and that he stayed alive.

"Zane!" Cole's voice snapped.

"What did you do to him!?" Kai shouted at Cynder, who had just walked into the room.

"I didn't hurt him or anything; I'm just making sure his power level stays at a safe level." Cynder said. Kai grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the wall beside where Zane was chained.

"You lying bitch! What did you do to him!?" Kai shouted.

"She didn't do anything…I'm perfectly fine…Just tired...But there isn't a scratch on me…" Zane opened one of his eyes; you could see how tired he was.

The distraction gave Cynder enough time to kick Kai in the chest, which knocked him back a bit.

"Damn it! When I said I need his power source functioning I meant it! And I can't hurt him or it will damage his core!" Cynder hissed and she teleported Kai, Jay and Cole back to the Bounty.

"Master! ~ We need to move bases!" Cynder shouted, walking from the room.

"Am I allowed to sleep?" Zane mumbled.

"Feel free too. ~" Cynder poked her head back into the room. Zane practically fainted.

"I hate…Being chained to a wall…I need to stretch my legs…" Zane mumbled, thrashing slightly.

No one walked into the room.

"What is going on? Normally she has already walked in." Zane mumbled, watching the door way. Cynder walked in carrying a box.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty woke up. You wanna help?" Cynder asked.

"I'm allowed down?" Zane asked.

"Only after I drain a bit of your power source and put you in cuffs that have a chain. I need to make sure you can't run away." Cynder said.

"I've been chained for weeks, whatever it takes to stretch my legs." Zane said. Cynder smiled and put the box down.

"You're really starting to enjoy that aren't you? ~" Cynder purred.

"As shameful as it is to admit it, yes." Zane mumbled. Cynder undid the chains and cuffed Zane's hands behind his back; she tied a chain around the cuffs chain.

"There, promise not to run? ~" Cynder asked.

"No promises." Zane said. Cynder frowned and put shackles on his feet.

"I was kidding!" Zane said. Cynder picked up the box and used magic to pick up the chain that she had tied to the cuffs. She yanked.

"Get moving." Cynder hissed, she walked out of the room.

"Alright, alright! I'm moving!" Zane huffed, walking after her.

"Back on a wall…This isn't fun Cynder!" Zane shouted, agitated as he thrashed. Cynder walked in licking an ice pop.

"I never said it'd be fun. Once I finish this I'll drain some of your power and maybe allow you on the longer chains if you're up for it. How's that sound?" Cynder asked.

"You make me feel like a dog." Zane grumbled.

"Be happy I even offer to allow you on the longer chains, I'm not supposed to even mention doing that." Cynder rolled her eyes and took a bite of her ice pop. Zane watched her.

"Do you have to eat that in here?"

"Why? Is it making you feel funny? ~"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. ~" Cynder smirked and walked out of the room.

"I hate how she treats me and manipulates how I am male." Zane groaned.

"I do not manipulate the fact you think with your…Other head. And I treat you how Master tells me too! ~" Cynder shouted.

"Why are you scared of Garmadon?!" Zane shouted back.

"Because I'm not afraid to whip her, or to do other things." Garmadon chuckled as he entered the room.

"Hello robot." Garmadon greeted.

"Garmadon." Zane nodded.

"What? Do you not enjoy what I have her do to you?" Garmadon asked, smirking. Zane groaned.

"It makes me feel weird…" Zane mumbled, making a face.

"Good. We need to wake that power source of yours and I doubt your friends are going to find you any time soon." Said Garmadon, smirking. Cynder walked back in, sucking on her ice pop very suggestively.

"S…Stop that!" Zane blushed heavily, he started panting lightly.

"Stop what? ~" Cynder purred, shaking her hips a little. Garmadon got an evil look in his eyes.

"Cynder, if you don't mind, why not go a little farther? Maybe it will speed up the process. ~" Smirked Garmadon, with a slight blush.

"Yes Master! ~" Cynder smiled, licking her ice pop.

"I expect to see you in my chambers later. ~" Garmadon whispered to her, before walking out.

"Yes Master. ~" Cynder nodded, she shifted.

"You do not feel the same as he does." Zane commented, panting softly.

"No, but Master's orders are what I follow." Cynder said, walking over.

"Why? Why must you follow his orders?" Zane's panting grew heavier.

"He saved my life, now silence." Cynder snapped.

"Why would-" Cynder shoved her ice pop into Zane's mouth.

"I said silence. ~" Cynder gently teased him.

"So, do you still want down? ~" Cynder purred.

"I…Feel sticky…" Zane mumbled, panting heavily.

"That's because your hot breath melted the ice pop, yet I'm surprised, you didn't want to drop the stick the ice pop was on. How cute. ~" Cynder gently kissed him. She quickly pulled away.

"Why…Must you tease…Me?" Zane panted.

"You really want to go farther, don't you? ~" Cynder smirked.

"I'm…Not panting…For air…I'm panting…Because of this…Burning lust…" Zane's tongue dripped with saliva.

"Well, I'm needed elsewhere, I'll tease you later. ~" Cynder shook her hips before walking off. Zane panted harder.

"She's…Getting annoying…" Zane glared, letting saliva drip from his tongue.

"Cute isn't she? Whenever you feel like giving in, I'll give her the order." Garmadon smirked.

"I will never…Give in!" Zane yelled.

"Then you're going to have to deal with that ever growing lust." Garmadon growled.

"No…" Zane stuck his tongue out.

"I'm going to my chambers, see you around, you horny android." Garmadon walked out of the room.

"Stop chaining me up!" Zane hissed at Cynder, thrashing. Cynder looked over at him, confused.

"Since when don't we chain you?" Asked Cynder.

"Let me down!" Zane spat, slightly panting.

"I'm not allowed to." Cynder dully said.

"Please let me down…I wish to stretch out…" Zane mumbled.

"Fine. I'll go find the extended chains, but if you try to run-" Cynder began.

"You'll put me right back on the wall, yes I already know." Zane groaned. Cynder walked off. Zane started panting.

"I cannot allow myself to act so cruel…This lust is eating away at my mind…" Zane sighed uneasily.

Cynder finished putting Zane in the extended chains, so he could walk around and stretch out.

"You're lucky I need your core in perfect condition. ~" Cynder mumbled. Zane narrowed his eyes, lust slowly corrupting his mind. He knocked Cynder's feet out from under her and managed to pin her to the floor.

"You made your grave, now you've got to lie in it!" Zane growled, in a slightly husky voice.

Cynder groaned gently.

"Well that was way too much for his power source." She sighed.

"What happened in here?" Garmadon chuckled as he walked in.

"The idiot tried to rape me." Cynder said.

"I know you wouldn't mind if he did, so it wouldn't be rape." Garmadon said.

"Oh hush…" Cynder blushed.

"Clean up this mess. You can leave him on the extended chains." Garmadon left the room. Cynder walked out to go get a mop.

"Huh…What happened?" Zane groaned as he woke. He took a moment to take in his surroundings.

"Don't tell me!?" Zane gasped.

"Your lust took over for a bit there, huh nindroid?" Garmadon laughed.

"Y…Yes…I did…" Zane mumbled, ashamed.

"Don't worry, soon enough if you keep pushing your desire down, this is going to happen a lot more often." Garmadon laughed deviously.

"How is that supposed to make me not worry?!" Zane shouted.

"It's not. But have fun trying to fight what and who you really are." Garmadon walked out.

"Cynder, do you mind changing into a bikini?" Garmadon whispered as he passed her.

"No of course not, why?" Cynder used her magic to change into a bikini.

"To tease him of course." Garmadon smiled.

"I'm going to go clean up the mess as you requested." Cynder mumbled, looking at her feet, blushing.

"How about when you finish that, you come make a mess with me in my bed room? ~" Garmadon gently purred.

"Yes sir." Cynder yelped when he touched her chest.

"Don't keep me waiting." Garmadon whispered in her ear before he walked off.

Cynder ran into the holding chamber, frightened.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked, noticing her bikini.

"Y…Yes, I'm fine!" Cynder shook her head.

"You…You're lying!" Zane panted softly.

"Master's orders are getting a little…Ridiculous…" Cynder look down, upset. She started to mop the floor.

"Cynder…" Zane panted heavily.

"What's wrong?" She looked towards him.

"Please help…Me…This burning lust…It feels…Like it's going to kill me…" Zane looked at her, he gave her a pain filled look.

"I'm sorry…I'm not sure how to help…" Cynder mumbled.

"Please come here…" Zane stared. Cynder gave him a concerned look, but she leaned the mop against the wall and walked over to him.

"What do you want?" Cynder asked.

"I want you…To help me…Get rid of this lust…" Zane panted. Cynder's eyes widened with shock.

"You're giving in?!" Cynder gasped.

"I can't take…it anymore…It hurts…" Zane drooled softly. Cynder sat in his lap, and gently kissed him.

The lust grew and he could no longer fight it. His mind grew a little more corrupted just by a soft kiss.

Zane walked around, chains jingling as he yanked them, trying to go farther than the chains would allow.

"Can I please be let off these chains!?" Zane shouted.

"No!" Garmadon shouted. Cynder groaned and walked into the room.

"What do you need?" Cynder asked.

"I want to walk around, I'd like a change of scenery. Before I try to beat my head in by hitting it to a wall." Zane groaned.

"Okay, okay! I'll go ask if I can take you out for a walk." Cynder ran off.

"Stop acting as if I'm a dog!" Zane shouted.

"I'm losing my mind in there!" Zane complained.

"I understand that, I'm sorry." Cynder muttered.

"You know something Cynder, you're very cute." Despite the shackles, Zane still managed to push Cynder up against a wall.

"W…What are you doing?!" Cynder cried. Zane kissed her, before trying to get out of the cuffs.

"How about you take these cuffs off? And then I'll show you a new world of pleasure. ~" Zane panted lightly. Cynder whimpered.

"Y-You're scaring me…" Cynder whimpered.

"Please stop giving in…You scare me when you do…" Cynder whined.

"Oh? But I thought you wanted me to give in." Zane said, smirking.

"At first I did…But I didn't know how you'd get like this." Cynder muttered.

"Too bad, you started this, you'll finish it as well." Zane growled.

"Y-Yes sir!" Cynder cowers.

"Now please undo my cuffs so I can get rid of this agitating lust." Zane started to smile, it was a corrupted smile.

"You're student is easy." Zane said.

"And now you know why you're in chains." Garmadon said.

"Let me down from this damn wall!" Zane spat.

"Not till you've fully given in. Not until your core has been fully awoken." Garmadon left the room.

"I will get down from this stupid wall!" Shouted Zane.

"Have fun trying!" Laughed Garmadon.

Zane rubbed his ankles and wrists.

"Finally, I'm allowed to walk around freely." Zane stretched out.

"Not freely, just without chains. I still have to walk with you and make sure you don't run." Cynder said.

"Why would I run? I'd only end up raping some poor girl because my mind gets over taken by lust." Zane dully said as he walked beside Cynder.

"Fair enough." Cynder nodded. Zane gently pushed Cynder to the wall.

"But that's why I like having you around. You like following orders. ~" Zane purred, panting. Zane gently kissed her.

"Next time…Please tell me what you actually want…" Cynder muttered.

"You don't seem too excited, might I ask why?" Zane asked, somewhat concerned.

"Master has been making me do things…I do not enjoy it." Cynder mumbled. Zane pinned her to the wall.

"Which Master?" Zane slightly smirked.

"Master Garmadon!" Cynder yelped.

"Good, that tells me you enjoy what I do to you." Zane happily barred his teeth.

"Yes, Master Zane, I do." Cynder nodded.

"Oh, you know how it makes me feel all tingly down there when you call me that. ~" Zane kissed her ferociously.

Zane smiled softly.

"Now you know, I wouldn't run. I can't. I'm addicted to this." Zane sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cynder hugged him.

"I hate how I cannot fight the purpose of my core." Zane said.

"It would have started on its own, even if I hadn't messed with it." Cynder said.

"So basically you're telling me, you saved me from possibly raping one of my friends, assuming my lust doesn't care much about gender." Zane groaned.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Cynder looked away.

"Don't be. You saved my friends, or some random person. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact you helped me…" Zane looked away.

"We should get inside." Cynder said. Zane shook his head.

"I am sick of being in that room!" Zane snapped.

"I didn't say what room, dumbass." Cynder grumbled, getting up.

"Oh…Can I follow you into yours?" Zane asked.

"Why not." Cynder smiled. Zane got up.

Zane walked around, watching his surroundings.

"Zane!" Jay smiled as the other two follow behind.

"Huh?" Zane was surprised.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so surprised?" Cole asked.

"H…How did you even get in here?!" Zane yelped.

"We snuck in…Come on! Let's get you out of here." Jay said.

"I…I can't…" Zane looked away.

"Don't tell us, you're letting Garmadon and Cynder get to you!" Kai huffed.

"No…Well…I…" Zane looked around. Cynder had just walked in.

"What the?!" Cynder turned around and went to run but Kai knocked her out.

"There, now come on!" Kai said, angrily. Zane looked at Cynder.

"I'll catch up." Zane nodded.

"You're lying!" Cole said.

"Fine, then don't judge my next move." Zane walked over to Cynder and picked her up.

"What?" Jay confusedly said.

"Don't ask, it's a long explanation." Zane muttered.

"Come on, wake up Cynder…" Mumbled Zane as he prodded her side.

"Why do you even care if she wakes?" Jay asked.

"They weren't lying…My cores purpose…" Zane bit his lip before he lightly panted.

"What's wrong with you?" Nya asked, walking past the open door. Zane placed his hand to his mouth as he started panting even harder.

"Nothing…" Zane shook his head, trying to push his lustful thoughts away.

"Are you sure? You aren't acting like you." Nya said.

"I'm fine!" Zane snapped.

"Whoa!" Jay yelped.

"Dude, you need to relax there is no reason to snap at Nya for being concerned." Kai growled. Zane started to tremble.

"Can I just be alone in here?" Zane asked.

"Ya, call us if you need us." Cole said. Once Zane was alone he sighed.

"Why aren't you waking?" Zane push against Cynder's side.

"Is it only me or was Zane kinda…Uh…" Jay trailed away.

"Eye humping my sister? It is bad enough you do it…And you two are dating. Something's wrong, he would never do that." Kai said.

"I think you guys are too worried about me to notice that Zane seems to like Cynder, or that he started panting like a horny dog." Nya said.

"There is defiantly something wrong that he isn't telling us." Cole said.

Zane panted as he ran his hand over Cynder's motionless body.

"Despite the fact you are barely moving and aren't making a sound, you still make me feel hot." Zane gently kissed her as he climbed on top of her.

"Well, I can still do things to her, she just won't know about it, or maybe it'll wake her up." Zane gently started to remove her shirt when the door flew open.

"Zane what the hell is going on with you!?" Kai shouted.

"Um…" Zane bit his lip before looking away blushing heavily. Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya gave Zane a weird look.

"What is going on with you…?" Cole slowly asked.

"Nothing is. I'm perfectly fine." Zane said, getting up.

"Zane, these ninja suits show boners…It's annoying but true." Kai said. They all looked at him.

"And why might you be looking down there?" Zane asked.

"I wasn't look just there, I was looking at you when you were standing earlier, and you had a boner. It was creepy and weird." Kai said. Zane rolled his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine! My mind had been elsewhere!" Zane growled.

"Then why were you staring at me like you were-" Nya began."

"I zoned off, I'm more than just worried about Cynder, she's not waking." Zane hissed.

"You liar!" Nya spat. Zane shuddered.

"Enough. You're annoying." Zane said.

"What were you going to do to this 'Cinder' chick?" Cole asked.

"That isn't your business." Zane tensed. Cynder groaned softly, she slowly opened her eyes.

"W…What…Where am I?" Cynder groaned, slowly sitting up and placing her hand to her temple.

"Cynder, you're awake." Zane smiled.

"Huh? Where am I?" Cynder shook her head.

"The Bounty, do not worry. You are only to be treated as you treated I." Zane smirked.

"Oh…That'll be fun." Cynder smiled. Zane gave her an odd look.

"Why do you seem so okay with that?" Zane tilted his head.

"Because I honestly don't care, you were treated fairly well. It's better than being beaten for answers." Cynder dully said, noticing her shirt.

"Fair enough." Zane said.

"What, couldn't wait till I woke?" Cynder teased.

"They interrupted." Zane grumbled.

"Interrupted what?!" Demanded Jay.

"As I said it isn't your business!" Zane snapped.

"Yes it is! We're your friends, and we're worried about you!" Kai yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Zane narrowed his eyes.

"Whoa…Too much tension in the air. Relax; it really isn't your business. I mean Zane can have a personal life, right?" Cynder asked.

"Well ya but-" Jay began.

"But nothing. If he says it's not your business than it isn't." Cynder said.

"He eye humped Nya!" Spat Kai.

"Well duh, she's female, and pretty hot if I say so myself." Cynder said, looking over Nya. Nya blushed.

"I feel pretty now…" Nya mumbled to herself.

"You've never had a girl call you hot? Well obviously you've never met a bisexual, they'd eat you up." Cynder smiled.

"Shut up!" Kai shouted at Cynder.

"What? It was a boost to her confidence which she so greatly needs, since I can see she's wearing make-up. Well sweetie, I think you don't need that make-up, you are very pretty, you don't need it." Cynder smiled. Zane glared at Cynder.

"Please stop it." Zane started panting.

"What is with the panting?" Asked Cole, who was trying to stay calm.

"That's still-" Zane began but Cynder covered his mouth.

"It's his power core, its purpose. It's affecting him. I assume that's why I'm here." Cynder removed her hand from Zane's mouth. He was panting, Cynder rubbed the saliva off on her shirt.

"And…It's so you can't…Just recapture me…" Zane panted heavily.

"What's his power cores purpose?" Jay asked, curiosity growing.

"All I know is it is alien technology and that it is often is just lustful. I don't know why that would be helpful, but I was researching that." Cynder dully mumbled.

"You can still research well here." Zane said.

"I need my laboratory to research. Don't worry about it, I'll figure out a way to research but at the moment…Before something bad happens, let's deal with your power core." Cynder said.

"Get out." Zane said, looking at the others.

"Why?!" Kai snapped. Zane growled. Cynder stepped between them and shoved them both back.

"Stop butting heads, you idiots. Kai stop, you don't need to worry about that, only I do. Okay?" Cynder softly said.

"Fine!" Kai huffed and stormed out.

"Thank you." Zane mumbled, closing the door after the other three left.

"You're welcome." Cynder smiled.

"Well then, let's get started. ~" Zane purred.

**Author's note:**

**I'm not sure what to say about this...Other than when I started writing this it was late and I was watching adult swim.  
>The cover will be out some time soon. I'll get to work on "The Dark Lover"<strong>

**I don't know what genre this would be. I like showing Zane in different light, it's fun and it shows people just how fucked up he really could be! *Insane laughter* **


End file.
